


Your indifference... It's a killer

by ALittleClassicAlittleModern



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Denial, Dom Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sub Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleClassicAlittleModern/pseuds/ALittleClassicAlittleModern
Summary: Lena hates company parties, so she divises a plan to make it more interesting.
Relationships: Cat Grant/Eve Teschmacher, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	Your indifference... It's a killer

You are getting ready, well… trying too. You are feeling a decided lack of excitement as you look over the various dresses and pants suits for you to choose from. You have never been much for formal occasions, the false courtesies and sycophantic praise, have become, over the years more of a headache than a joy. You would much rather stay in, casually teasing your wife as you watch some documentary, commanding her to behave. But no, you are the CEO at the number one tech company in the world and this stuffy smooze fest is a celebration of another year of record breaking profits and technological advances. So… your attendance is mandatory. 

"Still, grumpy about playing dress up?" Kara asks leaning her chin on your shoulder, wrapping her arms around your stomach as she squeezes you tightly. Unlike you, your wife- who is already dressed in a mauve and gauze gown, hair up in a twist with soft tendrils of curls hanging down, minimal make-up, and looking stunning as fuck- likes playing dress up especially when she gets to see you in your black satin and lace dress. Just shy of appropriate for the nights event of which you would bet a large fortune she is wishing could be your dress of choice. You look side-eyed at her, as an evil plan begins to form. 

"Little fox," you begin and instantly Kara is on her knees, head turned up eyes filled with trust and desire that always makes your knees go a little weak. "What would you do, to see me in your favorite dress tonight?"

Without an ounce of hesitation you hear her breath "Anything," and you are instantly aroused by the possibilities as ideas begin to form in your mind. You sit down on the chaise before her licking your lips in anticipation, but first you need to explain the game. 

"How to you feel if we did a scene at the gala?" you ask,both excited and nervous at the possibilities of what this could mean. 

"What are the rules?" Kara asks thoughtfully.

"Rule #1: You would be required to wear your adjustable silicone plug, which I will be expanding and contracting throughout the night.  
Rule #2: You must also wear the bra I made for you with the incorporated nipple clamps. The one that makes your cleavage look amazing," you say caressing the tops of her breasts.  
"Rule #3: You must wait for permission, I am in total control. You may not ask for anything. Except to use the bathroom, just let me know, and use the one in my office for privacy.  
Rule #4: If I say I'll join you or I ask you to join me in the bathroom, it is because I want to either tease you with ruins and/or have you eat me out," you pause, looking at her and watching her eyes dilate with anticipation. You lean in to kiss her deeply, before finishing. "For safe words, we will use the nonverbal signals of interlocking our fingers with a kiss to the back of my hand for Green, squeezing my hand, for pause/ slow down, or a scratch to my palm for stop. So… " you pause for dramatic effect. "Do you want to play?"

Kara looks down, hand to chin, thinking it over. Her head tilting left to right. "Ok," she finally answers. Excitement fills you as you think about what this means. 

You start by helping her out of her dress and bra. "My good girl," you say gently and see her nipples begin to pebble at your words. "Quickly, make me come, and then we can get ready." Kara leans forward hooking her finger under the waistband of your underwear guiding it down around your ankles. Next she begins to kiss your legs, alternating between right and left, moving up towards the apex of your thighs. She kisses your pussy before swiping her tongue along your folds, causing you to moan. You buck your hips as she sucks your clit into her mouth and begins humming. "Oh, baby, that feels so good," you moan as she adds her flicking tongue to the tip. Knowing exactly what will get you off the quickest. Not wanting to mess up her hair your grip her shoulders as your release trembles though you. She carefully cleans you up making sure that not a drop of your arousal is left. 

You help her stand, and together head towards her closet. As you start looking for a new gown for her to wear, you instruct her to retrieve the required bra and plug. She leaves and returns with them a few moments later. 

Using your mouth you begin sucking and teasing her nipples to the desired hardness, enjoying the sound she is making. Once both her nipples are ready, you help her into the bra. Once the last eye is hooked you engaged the incorporated clamps listening as Kara begins to pant as she adjusts to the sensation. Next you command her to bend over the vanity there and see the ruined state of her nude lace underwear. You pull them down, watching as her asshole contracts. 

"So beautiful," you say reaching for the plug, testing it with the remote. Seeing the rings within twisting as it expands. You inserting first into her well juiced cunt sliding it slowly in and out as Kara whimpers. When it moist enough, you shrink it back to its smallest size and easily insert it into her letting it sit there a moment before using the controller to widen it enough to secure it. "You're so wet," you moan as you kneel before her leaking core to clean and tease Kara with your mouth, already beginning the nights fun. She wiggles and moans creating more juices for you to enjoy. 

"Yellow," she squeaks, and you know she is on the verge of coming, you slow down deciding whether to push her or stop. "We can't be late," she reminds you on a whimper, and you relent. 

"Fine, let's get ready for a night of fun," you say, your tone barely hiding the irritation you feel. 

You stand sipping champagne, as people after people parade by offering you false compliments and equally false smiles followed by words of congratulations. Nodding politely in Kara's direction. As a child, you were forced to endure this bullshit, watching the interactions of people who both hated and feared, in equal measure, your mother, Lillian Luthor. Soon you found yourself becoming more and more bitter at what being the daughter of her meant. Even as an adult, it is still a challenge to endure as old friends of your parents smile and say wonderful things to your face, only to be the first people to backstab you should the opportunity present itself. But at the end of the day, you endure the crazy world of being a Luthor, because it gives you the power to make real changes. 

You look over at Kara, feeling a wave of happiness and contentment that Lady Fate saw fit to bring this perfect person into your life. Someone who was kind, because she is kind. Who didn't care who you were, and still treats you like a normal fuck'd up person, with flaws and hidden shit to deal with. Who when you deserve it calls you on that shit and keeps you grounded. Whose loyalty has help heal old hurts from years of being used because of who you are and what you can do for them. You turn and plant a deep kiss upon her lips.

"Get a room, you two," Cat Grant says as she makes her way towards you and Kara as a mischievous smile plays on her lips. You move forward to meet her, placing a kiss on each cheek while she does the same. Besides being the CEO of one of the largest media companies in the world. Cat is also a fellow Domme whose current sub, a girl named Eve, was as doe eyed and submissive as they came. 

"Good idea," Lena says with a smile "Care to join me in my office?" you ask, and Kara blushes before following you. 

"Kinky," Cat teases, as you hit the elevator button. You teasingly blow her a kiss as the elevator doors close before you.

You are on Kara the moment the door to your office closes, kissing down her neck as you begin to grope her breasts causing her to gasp at the stimulation to her already tortured nipples. "Word," you ask nipping gently at her neck.  
"Dumpling" she breathes, as your hand begin it decent to her throbbing sex finding her absolutely dripping. 

"Oh baby, you must be so horny right now?"

"Yes," she whimpers as your finger begins to slip in and out of her cunt, slowly and unrushed. As you continue to fuck her you feel the measured expansion and contraction of the plug in her ass, deciding to add another finger to the already adjusting stretch of the plug as your thumb begins to play with her clit. She is whimpering, and you can feel her body begin to tense as you deliberately push her closer and closer to release. She is panting and relaxing to keep from coming, but you know it is a losing battle. Your little pet has never been good at controlling her release. So you wait as she waits for permission to come, something you have no intention of giving her while at this party. You hold your breath waiting for her to safeword, but it never comes and you smile at the punishment she earns as you feel her core contracting around your fingers as her orgasm hits. 

"Oh baby," you tsk as she looks down guilty. "I'm gonna have to punish you now."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good girl," you said kissing her mouth. "Eat me out and then we will return to the party."

She is on her knees quickly, hiking your dress up and removing your panties. You tell her to go slow as you turn on the vibrating function of her plug, and set it to expand and contract as she goes about her work. You listen as she whimpers and moans into your center and upon your clit, and you relish the needy whines as you tell dirty pretty things you know she loves hearing. 

Soon you are coming and like the good girl she is takes every drop of cum that drips into her mouth. 

The rest of the night moves on much the same, with intermission of bathroom antics. Throughout the night you have pushed Kara towards 5 ruined orgasms. Enjoying the pained guttaral moans and whimpers as her body is denied. You know the amount of times you two leave together looks more and more suspicious but you don't care. Not with Kara clinging to you a mess of denied desire and need. All while trying desperately to look the part of a poised tech tycoons wife. So just a little after 9:30pm you finally decide to call it a night and head home. 

The moment you walk into the room of your playroom Kara is on her knees again looking up at you as calmly as her denied cunt allows. 

"You have been good tonight," you say caressing her face gently, reverently. "Willing to let me use you and tease you allowing me to feel in control of something beyond the measured smiles and calculated compliments. You gave me your submission so right now I am going to thank you." you say helping your girl up and kissing her deeply. "The only thing I want to do with you right now is make love to you, slowly as we kiss and taste each other. " you look deeply into her eyes. "How does that sound?"

"Perfect." 

You start off by taking her dress off, kissing her skin, the tops of her breast, her taunt belly the bone of her hips. Everywhere possible you kiss or nip or taste her. Next, you remove her bra and use your tongue to sooth the pain from the clamps. You message them gently helping to restore the blood flow. You being to kiss her, as your hands caress her body, from time to time you squeeze her close, needing to feel her body melt into yours. Soon your fingers are under the waistband of her underwear and you begin to slowly ease them off and she sink down kissing her body as your descend. You feel her fingers begin to message your scalp undoing your carefully coifed hair as your tongue takes a tentative swipe tasting your favorite flavor. You don't tease her, that time as passed, instead you lead her to bed. She sits on the edge watching you. As you back up and begin to stripe. 

You watch as her pupils dilate as you step from your dress, leaving you in your black lace bra and matching thong. 

"Beautiful," she breaths as you use one arm to hold your bra in place while the other undoes the hooks, before pulling your arms out to drop completely. You step in close needing to kiss her, and feel as she begins to remove your thong.

"Let me take care of you," you breath into her mouth as you gently push her back. Slowly, you sink down, gently scratching the tops of her thighs with your nails watching the shudder that passes through her as your hands glide closer to her sex. You smile as you claim her mouth with your tongue and hear her whimper. You begin by kneading her breasts, rolling and pinching her nipples between your fingers. She moans as you kiss down her neck to gently form a mark at the curve of where her shoulder meets her neck. Aware of how much she loves when you mark her. 

"How's my girl?" you asking as you begin to kiss down her body before taking a nipple into your mouth to tease it with your tongue. 

"So good, baby," she whines and you know she wants you to touch her she's been denied for so long and so you glide your hand down caressing over her flat stomach. Smile around her nipple feeling her wetness.

"So wet for me baby," you say as your begin to swipe your finger around the edge of her clit feeling her buck as she Hmms in your ear. 

You continue to tease her, drawing slow circles on her clit millimeter by millimeter moving closer to your goal. She is a whimpering moaning mess by the time you flick her throbbing starving bud.

"I need you inside," she moans and you are more than happy to comply. You claim her mouth again as you begin to ravish her hard and fast, using your thumb to tease her clit. 

It isn't long before you feel Kara's walls tighten around your fingers as her orgasm hits, her body arching into yours. You move to bring her nipple back into your mouth extending her orgasm for as long as you can. Before you hear the telltale signs that she had reached her limit. You begin to slow your movements helping her to ride it off. When her body begins to relax you pull her close, feeling her nestle happily in your arms. 

You stay like that your breathing syncing arms wrapped tightly around each other. You begin to feel Kara nose into your chest before her warm mouth closes around your nipple, flicking it as she grasps causing you to moan at the stimulation. 

"Ready for round two?" Kara asks as she lays you on your back to straddle you.

"Absolutely," you smile as she kisses your neck and you know that the night is just beginning.


End file.
